The Touch of Your Hand
by ObsessFirstAskQuestionsLater
Summary: Everything about her was perfect, her raven black hair, her half smile, her beautiful porcelain skin, and she was mine.All mine. And today I'd tell her that I loved her, and she'd really be mine for the first time. Body, mind, and soul. Bemmett & Lemony
1. Because I Love You

Emmett POV:

She was so beautiful. So deliriously beautiful that she could captivate and thrill in the same instant. And God did she thrill me. And she scared me too. She terrified me, because I'd never wanted anyone like I wanted her.

Bay gave me her small little half smile. She raised her eyebrows, an obvious question. I made a slight circle with my hand then released it, the sign for "nothing." She rolled her eyes but kept her half smile and I couldn't help but smile too. Bay was sprawled out on my bed, flipping through her art book as I laid on my back, looking at her. Her veil of heavy black hair, such a stark contrast from her creamy white skin, fell into her eyes but she was too busy studying one of her drawings to take notice. I caught the stray strand and tucked it behind her ear. She looked up from her book, placed her fingers to her chin then extended it to me.

I nodded instead of signing your welcome. She laughed. God, I wanted to be able to _hear_ her laugh and what her voice sounded like. I bet it was just as impossibly gorgeous as she was, and I'd never be able to hear it. Ever. That sick feeling was twisting my gut, the same one I got every time she told a joke that I couldn't hear the punch line of, or released a laugh that looked like it would be particularly singing. I closed my eyes, trying to imagine what she sounded like.

My eyes snapped back open when I felt it. Her delicate hands were sliding up my chest, coming to rest on my shoulders. There was a playful smile tugging at her lips as she swung her legs around so one rested on either side of my waist. Her raven hair was falling down, almost brushing my face .Then; she leaned down and kissed me. It was gentle at first, slowly building in tempo until it was rough and agitated. I let my frustration melt into it, kissing her so fiercely both our lips were swollen by the time she pulled back for air.

She giggled and placed a light kiss on my nose. And suddenly I was filled with such a strong affection for her…it just kind of burst out.

"Bay, I love you."

I'm not sure what had shocked her more: the fact that I'd spoken or that I'd said I loved you. But I'd wanted to say it for a long, long time. A single tear slid down her porcelain cheek and she fell back onto her butt, landing softly on my knees. I pulled myself into a sitting position.

'Did I not say it right?' I signed, trying and failing to keep the concern off my face. She shook her head quickly, making her hair swish back and forth. Her nose wrinkled as if she was sniffling.

"You did." She mouthed. She gulped a breath and then signed, 'I love you too Emmett.' And she kissed me, so slow and tender it didn't even feel like Bay.

My heart swelled like if I got any happier I'd explode. Then Bay pulled back a little, her chocolate brown eyes still swimming with tears and signed, 'Emmett, make love to me.' At first I thought she'd gotten her signs mixed up, and then she slipped her hands underneath my shirt. .

Bay POV:

I'd been so sure when I signed it, but now, as we both sat naked on Emmett's bed, I had my doubts. I was glad I'd been on birth control since last year and if I was going to have sex with anyone it would be Emmett. And I mean, I wasn't a virgin but I'd never had sex with someone I loved so much, so unconditionally. Would he want me after? All my other, sex cluttered relationships had failed miserably. And I didn't want this to fail. It would destroy me.

Emmett smiled, completely oblivious to what I was thinking. His slender fingers skimmed up my thigh until he was touching me, lightly, like he was handling something fragile. His fingertips brushed the electrified bundle of nerves near my core and I shivered. It felt so good, and I only wished he wasn't as timid. It wasn't surprising considering he was a virgin.

I arched my back, attempting to urge him forward. As I'd hoped one of his fingers slipped into me. I closed my eyes as he started to pump it in and out, making my core damp with lust. Then, suddenly, he stopped. My eyes flicked open and to him. He pushed me back onto the bed and I grinned, surprised at how at ease I felt as I lay, completely exposed to him. Emmett smiled, and slid his hand up to my waist.

"I love you," he said again, his voice unpracticed but honey woven. It was the most beautiful sound in my world. Emmett leaned down, kissed me one last time, and then slid into me in one fluid motion. He was big, much bigger than I'd been anticipating and my warmth engulfed him eagerly. I wiggled my hips, urging him on. Emmett was biting his lip, clearly in ecstasy. And all my fleeting doubts vanished.

He was just beginning to rock his hips back and forth in tantalizing movements when I heard it, a door creaking open.

There, only twenty feet from me Melody stood, hand over mouth, horrorstruck.

**Ok GUYS! REVIEW, LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE LET ME KNOW! THANKS **


	2. Staying Strong

**Ok so my reviewers are the sweetest people on earth so I just HAD to write more. Thank you SO much Behind Sapphire Eyes and FedoraLover23 for being my first reviewers! Yall are just too sweet! hope you guys like it! Please review I love it! 3**

Bay POV:

Then everything moved very fast. First, Emmett took his discarded jacket and threw it over my exposed body. Second, Melody began gesturing wildly, many foreign signs I wasn't even sure I wanted to know. Emmett was red in the face but he seemed to be holding his own, signing right back with just as much vigor. I was too shocked to do anything more than gawk at them as they continued their apparently vicious fight.

Emmett slid on his boxers as Melody made a sign with so much rage she almost pocked herself in the eye. His movement reminded me that the only difference between me and complete nudity was his jacket so I inched my way to the end of the bed and slipped on my jeans and t-shirt. I didn't even bother putting on my bra and panties. I found them on the floor and shoved them in my pocket.

They were so into their conversation I thought I might be able to make it out of there unscathed. I was one foot out of his bedroom door when Melody turned to me, her finger pointed accusingly in my direction.

"And you!" she said aloud in a voice rich with rage. I winced and backed up against the wall. There was no way to talk my way out of this. Mostly because my signing still wasn't that good. Besides, would she care that I loved him? Would she care that I wasn't just doing this because I was bored or something?

"Mrs. B—" I attempted to say. But she cut over me, holding out her arms in a gesture that surely meant for me to stop talking. My legs were shaking so badly I could hardly stand.

"You need to get _out _and stay away from my son." Or at least, that's what I thought she was trying to say. Between her weak speech and her voice trembling with fury it was kind of hard to make it out. While she lashed out my eyes focused on the board hanging off Emmett's wall. All of the photos that had been of Daphne were replaced by pictures of me and him. One picture in particular was sticking out, the one we'd taken last June. Both of our heads were tilted close together, trying to get in the shot as we smiled brightly at the flash. It had been our first official date. He'd taken me to an Italian restaurant and made a big joke out of freaking out the waiter by making a lot of random signs. I smiled a little at the memory; just the slightest tweak of my lips and it set Melody off even more.

"Get out!" she exclaimed loudly, making me jump. But I wasn't shaking anymore. Something about the memory made me realize just how much he meant to me. Just how much this was worth fighting for. I couldn't just slink away and leave him to fend for his own. We were in this together. I opened my mouth to respond, searching for something that was polite but firm. Nothing came to me.

Saving me from what would have undoubtedly been an idiotic statement; Emmett (who had managed to put on the rest of his clothes) leapt off the bed and came to stand protectively in front of me. He began to sign again and in his enraged stream of gesturing I made out the signs for "love", "girlfriend", "Bay", and "normal". Well I wasn't sure what they were talking about but it figured that the first time my name and "normal" we in the same sentence it wouldn't even be out loud.

After about a minute of this Emmett turned around to face me. He looked so angry even I was a little scared. He threw his mother one last blazing look before he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. We flew down the staircase and out his front door.

"Emmett what are we doing? What's going on?" I demanded as he straddled his motorcycle. He didn't answer, but handed me the spare helmet. I took it without question.

"What are we doing?" I repeated, fastening it under my chin.

'Trust me.' He signed. And I did. I hopped on the back of his bike and held fast to his waist. I didn't know what was going on but I did know that I wanted to be where ever he was.

**Ok guys so what did ya think? I promise, a lot more Melody rage to come!**


	3. Going Back

**Hey Guys! I love how nice everyone is being and how they seem to really be taking to my story! Happy reading, please review **

Emmett POV:

She's called her _trash. _My own mother called Bay _trash. _I still couldn't believe it. How could anyone, even my furious mom, call her that? I didn't get it. How could she look at Bay, see what I see, and say that? Then again. Maybe my mom didn't see what I see when she looked at Bay. She didn't see long legs and utter perfection. She saw a girl who was trying to corrupt her son. But that was no excuse.

Bay tapped me on the hand, jolting me from my murderous thoughts. I couldn't help the small smile that transformed my face. She hadn't put her bra back on and her nipples were so hard they were like little rocks jutting out through her shirt. When the waiter came by and filled up her glass with water I saw him sneak a peek down her shirt.

"She won't want us together." She moved her lips deliberately, her chin scrunching up and shaking a little like she might cry. That was the last thing I wanted. I put my hand over hers and gripped it tightly, realizing how cold her hand was.

"I. Don't. Care." I mouthed. She looked at me beseechingly, as if begging me to understand.

"But I do!" this time it was a little harder to read her lips because at the very end she lowered her head to hide her teary eyes. God, how did I explain? How did I tell her that leaving her would be about as easy as cutting out my own heart?

I released her hand and started to sign. 'Don't be upset. Please Bay. My mom will learn to love you, I swear, and if you really love me as much as I love you we will be—' I stopped just as I got to the last word. Bay was clearly lost. She was squinting at me in confusion, holding her arms up in the 'What?' gesture. I sighed, frustrated. Sometimes the whole communication breech was just too much. Especially at times like this, when she was upset.

Bay POV:

When he finally brought my back home the sun had long since set, and the only light on in either house was the one in Regina and Daphne's kitchen. It must have been later than I'd thought; I was going to be so grounded tomorrow. Even more depressing than that was the thought of what I was about to do. I hopped of Emmett's bike and handed him his helmet.

He saw my look of exaggerated dread and asked me 'what?'

"I'm going to go and tell Regina what happened. It's only a matter of time before your mom does anyway." I doubted he could actually read my lips since it was so dark but between the way I was looking towards the guest house and the stuff I acted out, he got the picture.

'No,' he signed so quickly he looked a little frantic. I wanted to just nod my head in agreement I high tail it to bed where I could forget all about this day that should have been great and ended up grotesque. But I couldn't. I had to get to Regina before Melody.

"I." I pointed at myself. "Have too," I both signed and said out loud. He looked pained.

"It's alright." I said, leaning in and kissing his soft lips. But it wasn't and we both knew it.

**Ok guys I am literally writing this stuff in hours and updating them as soon as I finish so…yeah im really tired. It's 11:00 a.m and I haven't slept. Lol you're welcome! hehe**


	4. Telling Regina

_**Hey guys! I'm having a lot of fun writing these and I promise, more hot Bemmett love is coming soon! R and R! **___

Bay POV:

I hadn't thought it was going to be easy but I never dreamed it would be this hard. Regina sat patiently at the other end of the table waiting for me to say what I had to say. Her eyes, the exact same shade of brown as mine, stared back at me.

"What is it Bay?" she asked gently, feeling the seriousness of the situation.

I looked down at my hands and took a deep breath.

"Today…" how did I even say it? What would she think of me? Her biological daughter, the mistake. "Today," I began again, my voice and body beginning to shake in the same instant. My face felt hot like I was in a sauna that had been turned all the way up to maximum heat. "I was with Emmett. He was being really, really sweet. He told me he loved me," I murmured, hoping the flourishes of flowery affection would stifle her anger.

"Oh. Well that's really nice," Regina said in a falsely cheery voice. I knew she didn't fully approve of me and Emmett's relationship because of how Daphne felt about him…but she was about to really not approve in a couple of seconds.

"Yeah, it was. And I love him Regina I really, really do." I looked up at her, begging her to understand what I had yet to tell her. I saw her face; saw some hint of realization dawn on her as she put the pieces together.

"Bay…what happened?" My face was so hot by this point I was afraid I might explode.

"We…had sex. Melody walked in." I dropped both bombs in the same utterance, trying to get it all out of the way.

"What? You had sex with Emmett?" To my shock it wasn't Regina who responded. It was Daphne. She now fully revealed herself from behind the wall in which she'd been hiding. Her face was contorted in rage and if I wasn't mistaken…smugness. Yes Daphne, you're perfect and now Melody will always hate me. I got it.

Emmett POV:

I'd gotten home two hours ago, around midnight and my mom was still chastising me with no end in sight.

'In my house Emmett? Really?'

I ground my teeth together in frustration.

'Would you prefer we park a car somewhere?' I demanded. Apparently this was exactly the wrong thing to say because her neck flushed red and the vein in her forehead started to pulsate.

'You and that _tramp_ are done.'

'Don't call her that! Mom you don't even know what you're talking about, okay? I love Bay and she loves me and we're not going to break up just because you don't like her.'

'It's not just that! I don't like who she turns you into, I don't like who you are around her!'

'Mom,' I began slowly, bracing myself for the consequences of what I was about to say. 'I am going to be with Bay. If you don't like who I am when we are together…then I guess you just don't like me anymore.'

She looked outraged, and with good reason I suppose. I'd never openly disobeyed before. She began to sign her response but I held out my hand to stop her. I wasn't done.

'And I can't help but wonder…if it had been a deaf girl…if it had been Daphne, would you be this upset?'

I got up from the couch, leaving her alone in the living room to gawk at my retreating figure. This wasn't going to be easy. But it was going to be worth it.

**So…Whatcha think? Lemme know! OH! And if there is anything you really wanna see happen, review and let me know what it is. I'll definitely take it into account. **


	5. Worrying

Bay POV:

Like I'd anticipated, I was grounded. But when Emmett texted me, desperate to meet me I couldn't exactly say no. Now we were in the back seat of my car, panting and gasping in air as the windows fogged up. His lips were on my neck, tongue flicking over the hollow over my collarbone until I moaned and pressed him closer. This wasn't exactly what I'd had in mind when he'd suggested I sneak out, but I was far from complaining.

He sat up a little, laughing at my frown as he stopped his delicious ministrations on my neck. I'd probably look like a leper with all the hickey's I'd have, but I didn't care. His honey brown eyes caught mine and he tried to smile. But he looked sad, unable to hide it.

'What?' I asked. He shook his head and kissed me as if brushing it off. I decided to let him, unable to press him when his hand was sliding up my shirt. He was really very good with his hands.

As his thumb and forefinger trapped my nipple he kissed me hard. The kiss was demanding, fierce, and hard. It was very un-Emmett.

Emmett POV:

I just wanted to forget. She had to make me forget, because she was the only one who could. I was losing myself in her. The world was reduced to the warmth of her body pressed so relentlessly against mine. Bay felt like heaven, soft, unblemished, heaven.

I was just beginning to shrug off my shirt when my heaven nudged me away, jolting me back into hell. Her jet black hair was disheveled, her pale pink lip gloss, smeared.

'What?' I asked.

'What's wrong with you?' she demanded. Apparently I hadn't been very inconspicuous about hiding how I was feeling. She raised an eyebrow.

I answered with only two words. 'My mom.' That seemed to be explanation enough for Bay, she didn't need the details. It was one of the things I loved about her. She didn't need to know every little thing, just the gist.

Part of me wanted to tell her, the other half would slit my own wrist before even hinting at half the shit my mother had said about her. It had been three days since she'd walked in on Bay and me and she still refused to let the subject drop. Technically speaking I was forbidden from seeing Bay, but that was just plain stupid.

Bay lowered her gaze and I could see her blush even in the dim light. I put my finger under her chin and tilted it upwards until she had to look at me.

"What?" I mouthed.

"Daphne…knows." It seemed hard for her to get the words out, and I knew it must have been, but I still had trouble keeping my jaw from hitting the floor. I didn't have to ask what she meant. Daphne knew about us, about what we'd done.

Bay POV:

Daphne hadn't told Emmett she liked him. Not yet anyway. But I knew and that was enough to keep me sick with nerves pretty much twenty-four seven. It would be so easy for them. She could sign, she was pretty, and Melody liked her. I just kept worrying that she'd muster up the courage to tell him and I'd be tossed to the curb. And honestly, I could handle it with Liam, and I could even handle it with my own family. But I couldn't handle it if Emmett chose her.

"I love you." Ever since the first time, I've kind of gotten into the habit of saying it. Every time he said it in return it put my worries to rest, for that moment at least.

Emmett smiled, kissed me, and said "I love you." Just like he always did. But I saw the fear in his eyes. He hated that Daphne knew. But why? Wouldn't she found out eventually anyway?

I looked down at my watch. It was almost eight.

"I should go," I told him, grateful he couldn't hear my voice crack. Emmett nodded and kicked my car door open. I got out with him and walked him across the street to his motorcycle.

He paused when we got there and turned to me, sporting a strained smile. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, making sure that he'd remember it, that he's be thinking about it tonight. _Good luck competing with __that__ Daphne, _I thought bitterly.

_**Ok, whatcha think? REVIEW! **_


	6. Decisions

**READ! **

**Ok this story takes place starting at the car wash. The gist is the same but conversation is different, way it goes is a little different…you'll see! Thanks guys. Oh and it's also (obviously) set during the amazing summer finale. **

Emmett POV:

As I stood there, facing Daphne, jaw slack, I couldn't make my stalling brain work. She liked me? Is that what she'd just signed? I couldn't respond right away.

'Are you serious? Daphne this isn't fair! I've waited for you, for eight years!' My hands were shaking as I signed it, but I didn't know if it was from fear or excitement. This was what I'd wanted for half of my life, so why did I feel like I'd just swallowed a brick?

'I'm sorry Emmett! I just…' then she was kissing me and I couldn't stop her. Her lips felt like I'd always imagined they would, soft and supple…but wrong. She didn't taste of peppermint and spices like I'd grown used to. She wasn't Bay. I yanked Daphne back, pushing back tears at her stricken expression.

'I'm with Bay now.'

Daphne was my best friend. I'd had a crush on her for years. But now it was too late. I was with Bay. I _wanted _Bay. But it was hard to simply ignore all those feelings all that built up yearning. Impossible almost.

Bay POV:

"I cannot believe you did that," I wheezed as Wilke emerged from the car wash, dripping wet. His shirt was sticking to him so closely I could see the outline of his abs.

"Pay up," he ordered Toby, flipping his hair out of his face.

"No way man, you bailed out like halfway through!"

"Are you kidding? It was like a thousand degrees…"

I stopped Emmett as he passed us by, grabbing his arm.

"You will not believe what just happened. Toby bet Wilke…ah what's the sign for bet?" I was still laughing, and having trouble thinking. I decided to just spell it out at which Emmett gave me a disgusted look.

"No, dude, dude," Toby cut in, attempting to explain himself. He's hardly gotten a word out though before Emmett turned on his heel and stomped off.

"What's his problem?" Wilke demanded, sobering. I shrugged and ran after him, kind of hurt by his blatant dismissal.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I both said and signed. He shrugged me off of his arm and whirled around to face me.

'You didn't know the sign for bet.' There were tears clinging to his long lashes. Suspicion began to creep into my mind, marred by confusion.

"Hey! I've been studying my ass off! I've been practicing like crazy. It's a new language, that's hard to pick up in two weeks!" I only signed a few of the words which made me feel like even more of a failure.

'I know.' He wouldn't look at me as he signed it.

"What's really going on? Why are you picking a fight with me?" I demanded. I already knew the answer. What else could make him go off on me like this? Just last night he was kissing my neck in the back of my car and swearing that he loved me. Daphne had gotten to him, I was almost positive.

He sighed then began to sign, pointing at me accusingly.

"Slow down," I begged, unable to keep up with his quick pace. He paused, took a deep breath, and began again.

'You will drop this just like you drop everything.' For some reason I was overwhelmingly glad he didn't say it out loud because it might have hurt even worse.

"Daphne told you that she liked you, didn't she?"

I was right; I could see it in his face. Suddenly I was seized with such a strong hatred for Daphne I could hardly control myself. She'd already taken so much from me, why did she have to take Emmett too? She could have everything and everyone else, but why him?

"Please Emmett don't…" he shook his head, eyes squinted in the sunlight.

'No.' he walked away, leaving me standing alone in the car wash, tears streaming down my face. He'd choose her, I knew it. And who wouldn't choose her over me?

I sucked in a raspy breath and wiped my eyes with the back of my hands. Now wasn't the right time to break down.

"Hey, Bay are you okay?" Toby jogged up to me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he'd seen everything.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine." I would have been much more convincing if I hadn't hiccupped a sob on the word "fine."

"Is it Emmett? Do you want me to kick his ass?" he was using that protective brother voice and something just overtook me. I fell into his arms, hugging him tightly. He seemed confused but he hugged me in return, patting me on the back.

Over his shoulder I spotted a flash of dirty blonde hair. Normally, I would have been too scared, too weak, but today it was different. She'd played a role in what Emmett was surely about to do, and I deserved to know why she always hated me. I deserved to know why I was never good enough for her son. I released Toby quickly and ran to the spot where Melody stood, chatting with Regina. They both looked up as I approached. Regina looked mildly surprised, Melody looked mutinous.

'I need to talk to you.' I looked Melody right in the eye. There was no fear left in me because the scariest thing that could happen to me was not being with Emmett, and that had practically already happened.

Melody and Regina shared a glance and then Regina signed something before she walked over to help straighten the banner for Carlton.

'What,' Melody demanded as soon as we were alone. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her hip was popped out in clear agitation. I met her frosty glare, moving my lips deliberately so there was no confusion about what I was telling her.

"Melody I am sorry for what you saw last week." She raised her hands, supposedly to respond but I stopped her. I had something to say, and I w_as _going to freaking say it.

"But rather than that you had no reason not to like me. I'm not deaf. But I understand your son. I love him and he loves…loved me. I don't think you are a bad person but I think that hating me before actually knowing me is unfair. I'm a good person and I am Regina Vasquez's biological daughter. Expecting me to give Emmett up without a fight is just plain stupid." I admired the conviction in my own voice. It was a pity she couldn't hear it.

_**Ok, what did everyone think? You are all soooo sweet! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	7. He's Mine

Emmett POV:

I was confused before. But I wasn't anymore. And now it could be too late. It was sad that it took Toby coming to talk to me for me to really get it, for me to realize exactly how much she meant to me. Every time I thought about Bay and how things had transpired my gut churned like I'd just swallowed acid. How could I have been so stupid?

A girl with long dark hair pulled up beside me in her car. That feeling consumed me so fast I nearly wrecked my motorcycle. Then there was no question, I knew what I had to do. I made a quick U-turn, flying so fast down the street everything on the side looked like one great blur.

In what had to be record time I was pulling into the parking lot at Buckner Hall. I threw my helmet down on the seat and pocketed my keys. Ok, it was three in the afternoon where would Bay be? I looked around the school as students started pouring out of the exit. I had obviously shown up right at class change. My heart gave a painful thump as I saw a streak of black hair bounding down the stone steps. Even from afar I could tell that Toby was right, Bay was sad.

It killed me to know I was the reason. I started chasing her, grabbing her arm when she was almost to her car.

"What are you doing here?" almost immediately she started to cry, like the very sight of me broke something inside her. My heart did flips inside my chest.

'Can I talk to you?' if I had to I would get down on my knees and beg. I was used to having people stare at me, I was deaf, and I could think of no better reason to have people gawk at me then getting her back.

"No, look I get it I can't compete with that, just…don't make this harder for me than it already is." She kept walking past her, trying to avert her eyes.

'Listen,' I signed, finally making her stop walking altogether. She turned to me slowly, allowing me to continue.

'I've never been comfortable around hearing people. I haven't been around them much. But from the beginning you weren't hearing, or deaf, you were just…Bay. And to tell you the truth it would be easier if I could find a deaf Bay. But I don't want a deaf Bay.' I hadn't planned out this little speech but it rang true, it was like giving her a glimpse inside my head. And that was kind of scary.

"I." I began aloud. I still struggled, with speaking. I was very unconfident in my ability in that particular area. But I trusted her not to judge, and I loved her enough to take the risk. "Just. Want. You." I said thickly, fighting the urge to cry. I never thought I'd choose anyone over Daphne, especially not a hearing girl. Bay was different, with her…the rules didn't apply.

Tears slid down her face and she reached out to me at the same time I went for her. Then she stumbled and fell into my arms, holding me tightly as if afraid I'd change my mind.

Bay POV:

The first time I saw Daphne the next day I didn't really know what to feel. Part of me felt bad, but the other half just kept thinking _all is fair in love and war. _

"Hey," I said, walking up to her as she helped load an amp into the back of my car. She rolled her eyes. Well, I can't say I expected much more.

"Are you…" I started feebly.

"Don't pretend that you care." She snapped, glaring at me so furiously I was afraid I'd melt into a puddle on the floor.

"I do care. But I'm not going to break up with him just because you don't approve." Guilt rippled through me as I thought about her ditching Liam for me. But this felt different, more serious. And I knew it was. "I swear to you Daphne, if it wasn't really, really, serious for me I'd end it like that," I promised, snapping my fingers. For the briefest moment doubt flitted over her features only to turn back into that cold mask.

"It will never be serious. Emmett will never love you. He loves me." She said, more to herself than to me. It stung, none the less. I opened my mouth to respond but was interrupted by a roaring motorcycle as Emmett swerved into my driveway.

He parked right next to me and I cast Daphne one last, scathing look before I ran over to collect his present. He'd hardly even yanked his helmet off when I rushed up to him.

"I have something for you," I sang, presenting it to him.

'For me?' he asked, taking it from me.

He looked down at the drum cover, laughed soundlessly, and then leaned over to kiss me. I wanted to feel bad about flaunting our relationship in front of Daphne…but after that last comment it was kind of hard. Plus, he just felt _so good. _

_**Ok Yall, Review, lemme know what you think. I love reviews so much that whenever I get one I tend to get right on my laptop and start writing **_


	8. Drawing the Enemy Lines

**I Love My reviewers they are soooo super sweet. Happy Reading!**

Bay POV:

When my car rolled into the driveway late Sunday evening I was standing near the front door of the guest house with Regina, Daphne, mom, dad, Wilke's parents and Melody. Everyone wanted to hear how their gig had gone, and mom had put together a small party, (if you could call a cake and balloons a party) celebrating their safe homecoming and "rockage" as she so lovingly called it. It was completely insane; I'd been without Emmett for two days and I was already like going through withdraws. I'd texted him so often I went to bed every night with sore thumbs.

"Don't just stand there peasants! Help us!" Wilke said playfully as he hopped out of my car. His dad laughed and ran to help him get his guitar out of the trunk and put it in his own car. I laughed too but mainly just so I would have something to do. I'd spotted him. His hair was a little windswept from riding in my top down car at high speed and he kept rolling his eyes every time Toby and Wilke high fived after some stupid joke but he was unhurt.

Without thinking I ran at him. He fell back against my car with a laugh as I flew into his arms. Emmett looked down at me with a small smile, shaking his head.

"Miss me? Or did you find some hot groupie slut to take your mind off of me?" I teased.

'Are you kidding? You're a lot to forget about. So, I found _a lot _of groupie sluts to take my mind off of you.' I laughed.

He smiled and kissed me, completely unbothered by the glares of both Daphne and Melody which were surely boring into us. I released him quickly and turned around to see. To my surprise, Daphne was talking to Wilke and thus, quite uninterested in Emmett and I. While Melody was watching us with what seemed to be amusement.

"Is it just me or is your mom no longer considering shooting me and disposing of my body at the junkyard?" Emmett rolled his eyes at that.

'I'll explain that later.' He promised. I eyed him skeptically but eventually folded.

'Fine.' Emmett smiled, surprised by my quick give in.

He gave me another quick kiss and this time I knew Daphne had seen because about two seconds later she came rushing up to sweep Emmett in a hug that lasted just a minute too long.

"I've missed you so much," she said warmly once they broke apart. Emmett smiled back at her.

'Missed you too.'

Next in line to hug him was his mother. While they embraced Daphne shot me a smug look.

"History triumphs black hair and alabaster skin Bay," she told me so quietly I had to lean in to hear her. I also noticed that she barely moved her lips as she said it, so Emmett had no hope of understanding her.

"Really? Because last time I checked, he was with me." I regretted it the second I said it because I knew how it must have hurt. She started it, but I did take Emmett from her, I didn't need to finish it.


	9. The Dinner Party From Hell

**Please Review! I LOVE it Enjoy….**

Emmett POV:

This was going to be interesting to say the least. On my left I had Bay, who was running her hand up and down my leg, making me so hot it was almost painful, and Daphne on my right who was trying to keep me permanently engaged so I didn't have a chance to talk to my girlfriend.

"And honestly I've watched it like every night since. I really can't imagine a sweeter, more thoughtful gift Emmett," Daphne was yammering on. Bay and I exchanged a conspiring look and I nearly laughed out loud. We could think of one gift sweeter.

Clearly disgruntled by our obvious inside joke just started talking even faster.

"It's just so _bad _I mean, even the name sets it up for failure: Deafenstein," She forced a laugh, so I laughed too. She was acting really weird, nothing like herself. Maybe she just felt weird around me after the kiss…and the rejection. I still felt really terrible about how everything had gone down.

'I agree.' I signed because I could think if nothing better. This seemed to stump her. Normally, I kind of led the conversation. I came up with the talking points. But that was before she was using playful banter to take me away from Bay, who I hadn't seen in what felt like forever. It was clear she felt the same way because while I was gone she'd texted me pretty much every thirty seconds. I could hardly respond fast enough. I don't think I'd ever used my hands so much in one weekend and that's saying something for a deaf person.

While Daphne was still groping for something to say I turned to Bay. She had this very sexy dirty angel look on her face and the hand that was running up my leg slid higher still. I laughed and rolled my eyes at her.

'I really did miss you, ya know.' I signed. Bay smiled hugely and pecked me on the lips.

"Missed you more!" I seriously doubted that. After being with Bay almost constantly for a month I kind of forgot how boring it could get when she wasn't around. I'd also forgotten how moronic most hearing people could be. Toby and Wilke had insisted on acting out everything they said to me and had also used me being deaf as an angle for them to close with girls.

A few girls had come up to talk to me as well. They'd screamed everything they had to say and had talked to me like I was a two year old. "You did such a good job, good for you!"

"Did Toby and Wilke hook up with lots of girls?" Bay guessed, staring after her brother as he shot a spoonful of mashed potatoes into Wike's face.

'They tried.'

She laughed and I leaned back in my seat, watching regretfully as she removed her hand from my leg to cover her laughing mouth.

Someone started tugging on my sleeve so I turned to look at Daphne, hoping I seemed tolerant.

'Can we talk? In private?' she asked, eyes flashing to the Kennish's house. We were outside, around the barbeque so I knew we would look strange if we went inside. But I'd done enough to her, I could grant her this. I nodded and pushed back my seat. Bay stared up at me, looking from me to Daphne with suspicion.

'Just a minute.' I said, following Daphne as she tromped into the house. We didn't stop until we were in the living room. Then, she whirled around to face me. Oh great this was going to be another lecture.


	10. Come at Me Bro

**Hey Yall! Everyone is super sweet and I really appreciate it, I hope you like this next chapter. **

Emmett POV:

'This is not fair, Emmett! You're mine! You've always been mine!' Daphne sobbed, looking at me like I was an alien she wanted to probe her. I hated the blatant betrayal she was looking at me with. I didn't want things to be weird with us, but I couldn't give up Bay for Daphne anymore than I could give up Daphne for Bay. One was the best friend I'd loved for half my life, the other was the girl that I loved now. I wasn't hung up on my best friend anymore and that _killed _her. I however felt…free.

'Wrong. I _was _yours Daphne. I'm Bay's now.' I didn't really like referring to myself as someone's property, but she'd started it.

'So what? You're going to just choose her over me, and that's it?' I closed my eyes and pressed my thumbs to my temple. All this drama was giving me a migraine.

'It's not like that. You'll always be my best friend. But Bay is my girlfriend.'

'She will never know you like I do Emmett. I mean, my God! Do you really think it will ever be anything serious?' she took a step closer to me and I fought the urge to move away from her.

'Daphne,' I signed, making a point to look her in the eyes. 'It _is _serious.' She rolled her eyes, clearly disbelieving.

'Sex doesn't make it serious. It makes her a whore!' Daphne snapped, eyes blazing. That triggered something in me, made me break a little.

'Daphne I love her. I'm with her. Deal with it.' On the word 'love' Daphne gasped and covered her hand with her mouth. Her eyes began to fill and then tears spilled down her face. _Shit. _

'Daph…don't.' I took two long strides, closing the space between us, and pulled her into a hug. I could feel the tears shaking her body as I held her and a wave of guilt washed over me. I shouldn't have told her I love Bay. It was true but she didn't need to hear it. I felt cruel and wrong and evil and…

A streak of movement near the door caught my eye. Bay was standing in the doorway, drinking in the scene with wide eyes. I thought about what she must be seeing, Daphne wrapped around me with tears in her eyes. _Shit. _

Bay POV:

Once Emmett saw me he released Daphne and both of them turned to stare. My cheeks were flaming hot and I was trying to stop myself from firing off all the questions currently running through my brain. _Please_ I thought desperately; _don't let her take him from me. _My stomach hurt, but that was probably just because my heart just fell into it.

"Mom's cutting the…um cake. She sent me to get you." I said mechanically, lifting a hand to point outside. Emmett nodded and looked at Daphne.

'You ready?' he asked her. She glared back at him with such fiery hatred I went over to position myself in between the two. This seemed to be the exactly wrong thing to do though because the seething detest in her face doubled. Daphne scoffed loudly at the pair of us and then stormed back out of the room.

"What the hell was that?" I asked him, trying to hide the relief that I knew was flooding my face. She was mad at him. He hadn't given into her.

'Nothing.' Emmett shrugged. I wanted to push him, but we really couldn't stay away much longer without raising suspicion.

'Promise?' I asked. Emmett sighed and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

'No.'


	11. My Imagination

**I am soo sorry it took soo long to update. Life getting crazy hope you guys like this. **

Bay POV:

A part of me would always feel a little pang of guilt whenever I remembered the look on Daphne's face when she first found out about Emmett and me. The other half would relish her pained expression for the rest of my life. It wasn't because I was a malicious person, because I wasn't, but the fact that she had threatened to take him away from me made me enjoy her suffering just a little bit. Even suggesting Emmett no longer being mine was the blackest of all blasphemies. He was mine, and I knew that because his hand was currently burying itself in my mane of black hair, and his blue eyes were staring at me so intensely my blush was painful. It was times like these that made me ashamed of ever questioning his dedication to me.

It was Sunday, so we had the house almost completely to ourselves. Mom and dad were at a church benefit that was supposed to run all the way until seven, and Toby was with Wilke. The only people still around were Daphne, Regina, and Adriana. Seeing as these were the main people with a problem with my relationship I couldn't say I was completely at ease.

Emmett leaned in to kiss me and I let him, breathing in his intoxicating scent. Old spice and…what was that other smell? Probably all of the many aromas picked up from driving here on a speeding motorcycle mixed together. Whatever it was, it worked. My lips puckered in shameless anticipation and he grinned at me before planting a kiss right on my mouth. It was the first _real _kiss since he'd been away and I felt something inside me swoon, felt my body fusing with his.

So this was what all the fuss was about. Kissing somebody you really loved. I wasn't worried about my breath, or my outfit, or my hair, and I wasn't even worried about his other hand that was under my shirt and struggling with my bra clasp. It was kind of cold in my house but I felt hot all over, that feeling only increased when Emmett caught me by surprise and bit my bottom lip. It didn't hurt but I yelped a little, looking up at him through my lashes. He was grinning smugly, like he knew he'd just done the one thing that would ensure me dropping my panties.

I shivered despite the warmth and shook my head in order to clear it. It didn't work. Emmett was just so…_hot. _But there was a reason we shouldn't be doing this. I just couldn't quite think what it was…

My bra broke open with a pitiful little 'pop' and I released a guttural sort of groan. Sweet lord in heaven let the boy do what he wanted. I fell back against my pillow, pulling him with me. The setting sun, pouring in through my blinds, drowned his face in light. He looked boyish and innocent. In a way that let him retain his sexiness.

"Is it just my imagination, or are you getting even better at this?" I asked him incredulously.

"Your imagination." He mouthed, making me laugh. While I chuckled his lips went to my neck. By this point he had long since found my sweet spot and as his talented tongue flicked across the most susceptible patch of skin near my collarbone. I released another moan. Wow I can't remember feeling this good since…holymotherfuckingshit.

Nope. Not going through this again. With a surprising amount of force, (and every ounce of will power I had), I pushed Emmett off of me. He responded immediately because that's just the type of guy he was. His expression was hurt, but not angry.

"Sorry. Flashback of last time we were about to…" I shuddered at the very thought. Emmett nodded his understanding and put a hand on my knee. Even through his jeans I can see he was primed and ready to get some action.

"We should cool it down." I said softly, signing it as well. With a huge amount of reluctance he nodded his agreement and shifted away from me. Not having his hands on me helped a little to clear my muddled mind. A question I'd been meaning to ask him since he walked in the door popped back into my brain.

I turned slowly to look at him, a feline smile curling my lips.

"So Emmett, why exactly has your mom stopped planning my death?"

**Ok, what did you think of this? A little bit hot? Let me know guys! I love your reviews they are my own personal brand of heroin **


	12. Prep Work

**I really appreciate the reviews guys! Thanks so much! Hope you like this chapter!**

Bay POV:

As I slid along the wall outside my house I kind of felt like a sexy, high heeled, ninja. I just had to get to my car. After that I could just say I was in a rush and had to go. My feet touched the first step and the loud 'clank' seemed to echo all around me. Crap. I had just reached the last step on the stairs, my car in plain sight, when I heard it.

"Bay! Wait up honey!" Regina sounded a little frazzled, and the shock of hearing her voice and not my mom's I froze.

"What is it?" Her face was kind so the butterflies sprouting in my stomach stopped fluttering. She squatted on her stoop in the same fashion she had when she decided to give me the "sex with Ty" talk. I sighed, looked at the time on my cell phone and then sat down next to her. Melody had asked Emmett to invite me over for dinner. I was really nervous, but ready to get it over with. I guess hoping I could sneak out without getting the third degree from anyone was too much to hope for.

"I heard you're going over to get to meet Melody a little better," she began cautiously. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"I'm hoping for the best. According to Emmett she doesn't hate me anymore because I stood up to her. Who knew all I needed to do was snap at her?"

"That's not exactly it Bay. You just kind of showed her how important Emmett was to you. Melody can respect that. And listen…I promised I wouldn't say anything but blood triumphs friendship…Melody plans on feeling you out a little tonight." Well, thank you captain obvious.

"Don't back down to her no matter what." Her lips were pursed in a small frown as if she were thinking. "But try not to be overly affectionate towards Emmett in front of her. No mother wants to see that."

It should have been an obvious statement, but I appreciated the tip.

"Alright, thanks for the tip mo—Regina." I said, stopping myself in the nick of time. I got up from the small stoop, mildly embarrassed by my slip of the tongue, and returned her gentle smile. This was going to be an interesting night.


End file.
